


Date Your Mate

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hugs, Love Notes, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: A year has passed since Daichi and Tetsurou moved from roommates to bedmates and domestic bliss suits them well. But just because they're settled doesn't mean Tetsurou won't make plans to romance the pants off his boyfriend. And Daichi isn't without a few tricks up his sleeves...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020





	Date Your Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Established Relationship  
> Prompts: (Date + Love Notes + Hugs)
> 
> A/N: I apologize in advance if you are viewing on a computer and not your phone for the HUGE images inserted into this. I'm still learning how to a) draw at all and b) how to properly size things. I hope they aren't too eyeball burning.

Kuroo took one last look around the apartment. Yes, everything was in place. A faint snore from the bedroom made him smile and he tiptoed to the door to peek in at Daichi still snuggled under the covers. Kuroo longed to dive back into that warmth but an unfortunately full day prevented him.

Still, he lingered, leaning in the door frame and staring at his boyfriend’s face. Beneath the blanket, he lay stark naked and Kuroo’s fingers (and another appendage) twitched with the want to touch. 

He shook his head to clear his mind. It didn’t work but it did at least jar him into moving away down the hall. Daichi would wake up soon and while Kuroo would have loved to stick around to see him blush, he really did need to get going. 

Opening the door, he said softly, “Have a good day, Daichi. Love you.” And then he was gone, left to spend the day in impatience for that evening. 

~~

Daichi was dreaming, at least, he was fairly sure it was a dream. Last he checked, he and Tetsu weren’t on a cruise, en route to a private island getaway. But oh it would be nice. No school, no homework, no part time jobs. Just lazing in the sun, playing in the surf and loving each other. He groaned as Tetsu rubbed lotion onto his back but then they were suddenly in a bed as soft as clouds, naked and slicked with oil. 

Blinking his eyes open, he groaned again, this time in frustration, when he realized he was awake… and alone. The unexpected absence of his boyfriend pulled Daichi from fantasy to reality swiftly. And then he remembered: finals, a presentation and a project meeting.

Tetsu would be gone all day. 

Doing his best not to pout despite no audience to see and tease, Daichi sat up, stretching tight muscles. As he reached for his phone, he noticed a Post It note stuck to the screen. 

“And he calls _me_ sappy,” Daichi muttered but he was smiling, his heart thumping hard. 

He managed to extract himself from the warmth of the bed, a spring in his step thanks to Tetsu’s little big note. 

Flicking on the bathroom light, he let out a startled laugh at finding another note in the middle of an apple drawn on the mirror with what Daichi hoped was an erasable marker.

Covering his mouth, Daichi tried to hold back his laughter but it bubbled up and out, echoing against the tile walls. Still, as he glanced in the mirror he smiled, not even minding the faint blush on his cheeks for once. 

Setting the note aside, he took a picture. He was still naked but with his lower half hidden enough that if anyone saw, all they’d get was his torso and the beginning of his “V”. He sent it off, unsurprised to get a response nearly immediately.

Tetsu  
  
Damn. I should come home now  
  
Don't you dare  
  
You're the one who asked for a picture  
  
I didn't expect that!  
  
Now I can't concentrate. Accept responsibility!  
  
glad I can still keep you on your toes  
  
suck it up Tetsu  
  
oh I definitely want to suck  
  
get back to work  
  
yes dear  
  


Daichi chuckled as he stepped into the shower. He toyed with the idea of sending Tetsu another pic with him all wet but he really didn’t want him to fail his test. But he snapped one all the same when he got out, saving it for another time to tease. 

Wrapped in his robe, he headed to the kitchen where he found another note on the fridge.

Daichi frowned at this last but a knock at the door startled him out of his consideration. He hurried to the door and peeked out the peephole, surprised to see a delivery guy there. Making sure his robe was securely shut, Daichi cracked the door open, putting out only his face.

“Can I help you?”

“Order for Sawamura Daichi. That, you?”

“Uh yes but—“

“Sign here,” the guy went on, sticking out a small clipboard on which rested a receipt. Bewildered, Daichi took it and looked at the paper then his lip twitched upward.

Tetsu. Of course.

Daichi signed for the food, took the bag with a nod of thanks and shut the door. His mouth watered as the aromas of breakfast from his favorite cafe filled the room. He unpacked the meal, took a picture and sent a text to Tetsu thanking him. Then he settled in and enjoyed every bite, each seeming a little more tasty thanks to the love that had come with the meal. Comfortably full, he settled in to catch up on a few of his shows that he’d had to pass up in favor of working on projects. Now that he was done, he had a little time to laze about. Happy contentment filled his heart that Tetsu was so thoughtful as to leave him little notes and get him breakfast. He’d anticipated them doing something to celebrate the day, but he’d expected it later that night and planned together. 

Not that he minded such a nice surprise. He decided to figure out a surprise or two of his own in return. 

Feeling sleepy again, Daichi was tempted to return to bed but it just wasn’t the same alone. He’d go for a run instead. Going to his old room (they shared one now but the closets were definitely too small to cohabitate) Daichi opened the closet door. Surprise drove away his sleepiness when before him came into view a garment bag with a large red bow on it. 

Secured to the zipper was another note: _Dressed up or down, you’re the best looking guy around. See you tonight at 6:00._

Just below the note was an address and Daichi shook his head as he unzipped the bag. He ran his fingers gently down the fabric hung within; Tetsu had gone all out. Re-energized and run forgotten, Daichi set about preparing his own set of surprises.

~~

Kuroo hurried to the restaurant, breathing hard. He’d had the day planned down to the minute and of course his professor would hold him back to go over details they’re already solidified _three_ times! He’d missed the train that would have had him arriving before Daichi which left him rushing. 

Turning the corner and ignoring a few glares at his hurried weaving through pedestrian traffic, he let out a breath of relief as his destination came into view. He drew in a sharp inhale when his eyes landed on Daichi. 

He looked magnificent. 

Kuroo would have never guessed Asahi would have such an eye for fashion but damn if he didn’t know what he was talking about! The slacks hugged Daichi’s curves (despite his insistence he didn’t have them) perfectly. Kuroo was thankful in that moment for Daichi’s near unnatural body heat, allowing him to leave the leather jacket unzipped, revealing the button down underneath that perfectly showcased the sculpted muscle beneath the material without being _too_ tight. Mouthwatering didn’t even begin to aptly describe him but it was the best Kuroo could come up with. 

“Hey, you get lost the last few feet?” Daichi laughed, walking to where Kuroo had stopped to stare. 

“If you looked at yourself before you left you would know why I’m suddenly brainless,” Kuroo returned with a whoosh of air. He actually shook slightly as he settled his hand on Daichi’s shoulder, curling his fingers around the broad curve of it. 

Daichi’s cheeks were pink and Kuroo had been with him long enough to know it wasn’t from the chill in the air. He tried to play it off, rolling his eyes as he slid his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him into a hug. Kuroo let himself be moved, arms encasing him in a strong embrace. He buried his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck, taking a deep breath. He smelled good, wearing Kuroo’s favorite cologne and he let out a sigh of contentment as Daichi hummed in return. 

They stood like that for a few moments, just holding one another under the faint glow of string lights hung in the trees near the restaurant. Around them, the hum and buzz of humanity continued, but it was all white noise to Kuroo. Here, surrounded by the warmth of Daichi’s body, basking in the comfort of his affection, he wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep on his feet. 

“Thank you for the notes, they were cute,” Daichi said, his voice a deep rumble in Kuroo’s ear. 

Kuroo squeezed him tighter, a soft smile far from the smirk he liked to tease with sliding onto his lips. “I’m glad you liked them.” He forced himself to move, drawing back just far enough for Daichi’s face to come into view. Cupping his cheek, Kuroo said quietly into the scant space between them, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daichi.” 

Daichi’s returning smile pressed against Kuroo’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Stepping away, leaving only their hands linked together as he tugged him towards the doors, he said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Tetsurou.” 

They entered into the warmth of the establishment, where the buzz of humanity increased in volume. It was definitely a packed house and Kuroo was glad he’d made reservations for a private booth all those months ago. 

Checked in, they were ushered to the far wall of the room where there was a line of curtains—almost all drawn shut save the ones at their booth and one other set still waiting for occupants—draped and pooling to the floor. The look was a bit opulent, but it set the mood appropriately and Kuroo flashed that teasing grin as he slid into the booth and tugged Daichi in to follow him on the same side. 

“Your server will be with you shortly,” the maitre d said with a smile before she pulled the curtains partly shut. 

Kuroo didn’t waste time, turning Daichi’s head so they were face to face and swooped in to press their lips together again. He parted his slightly, teasing Daichi’s bottom lip with his tongue, thrilled when his boyfriend offered no resistance and opened up to him, allowing him to explore his mouth thoroughly. He trailed his hands over Daichi’s sides, earning a shiver. They passed soft moans back and forth, stirring Kuroo and suddenly he was second guessing the wisdom of dinner first.

Daichi pulled back to take in a deep breath before placing one kiss, then another along Kuroo’s jawline towards his ear. “I should wear stuff like this more often,” he whispered, teasing the lobe with his teeth. “Since you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Like I need an excuse to want to touch you,” Kuroo replied, grasping the back of his neck and nuzzling his nose.

Before he could snag another kiss, Kuroo startled when Daichi’s large, warm palm landed on his thigh, fingers spread wide. “I didn’t tell you how good you looked. These pants make your legs look longer. And I love this coat on you,” he said, tugging slightly at the lapel with his other hand. 

“Oya? Why’s that?” Kuroo asked in a hoarse whisper, listing into the pull on his clothes. 

“Makes you look… mysterious… dangerous… _sexy_.”

Hunger for something decidedly not food was overriding Kuroo and in another second he would be shoving Daichi out of the booth to drag him home and into bed. He’d intended to literally romance the pants off him, but was quickly losing his resolve now that they were together. 

“Daichi, you keep this up and we won’t make it through dinner,” he warned, fairly sure he’d caught sight of their server moving quickly away to allow them their privacy a little longer. 

Trailing his hand up to the join of Kuroo’s legs, Daichi teased the outline of his erection. “Sorry, love, just couldn’t help myself.”

Kuroo pouted when Daichi slid away, but it did allow him a much needed reprieve. His predicament was decidedly his own fault, but he couldn’t manage to be mad at himself when Daichi was looking at him with uninhibited want and was giving into that in the form of some rather heavy PDA. 

Kuroo took in a deep breath and would have pulled Daichi full into his lap—decorum be damned—except at that moment, their waiter appeared again, looking relieved to find Kuroo and Daichi with some space between them this time as Daichi whisked his hand away. 

“Good evening, have you decided what you’d like?” he asked.

 _I’d like to get out of here and fuck my boyfriend into the mattress_ Kuroo thought. 

To his surprise, Daichi spouted off an order for them both as if he’d been to the place a hundred times, which Kuroo knew was far from the case; it was both of their first times to be there. 

Nodding, the waiter retrieved their still close menus and retreated once more. Daichi stood to pull the curtains fully shut. He took off his jacket and sat, to Kuroo’s dismay, on the bench across from him. Noticing the pout, Daichi gave a fond scoff and took Kuroo’s hand in both of his, his warm thumb tracing over his knuckles. “Don’t look so put out. I think we’ve traumatized the poor guy enough for one evening.”

“He’s probably seen a lot worse,” Kuroo grumbled, settling his chin on his free hand. “This place is known for more than just it’s food, ya know.” 

Daichi chuckled and the warmth of his gaze melted some of Kuroo’s stubbornness. “Much as I want to jump you, I don’t want to spoil anything for later.” 

Kuroo perked up at that, his hand squeezing Daichi’s. “Spoil? Later? What?” 

Daichi laughed, leaning up on his elbows and Kuroo followed the motion until they were nearly nose to nose over the table. “You’re not the only one who can plan surprises, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said, voice soft and caressing as velvet.


End file.
